leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Summoner's Rift
The Summoner's Rift is the most common Field of Justice. Lore The oldest and most venerated Field of Justice is known as Summoner's Rift. The Rift is located in a remote forest between Freljord, the Serpentine River, and the Ironspine Mountains. The Summoner’s Rift is one of a few locations in Valoran where magical energy is at its greatest concentration, making it a highly sought after locale to pursue magical endeavors. Historically, the forest where the Rift resides was the site of several battles during Runeterra’s various Rune Wars. In modern times, this battleground is known as the ultimate proving ground for any aspiring summoner. The Rift is also the battleground where some of Valoran's greatest political decisions have been made since the inception of the League of Legends. Gameplay The objective of Summoner's Rift is extremely straightforward – destroy the enemy’s nexus. In order to do this, champions must traverse down one of three different paths (or lanes) in order to attack their enemy at the weakest points they can exploit. Each lane on the opposing team’s side is defended by numerous turrets; each turret grows in strength the closer it gets to its respective nexus, and each turret must be eliminated in order to gain access to that team's main base. Cooperating with fellow summoners is an absolute requirement for success, as it is easy for a champion to find themselves ambushed by enemies in the lanes of the Rift. Features * Fight your opponents for territory as you attempt to force enemy Champions to retreat farther and farther back into the recesses of their base. * Dynamic battle arenas creating action-packed game scenarios which require both cunning strategy and precise tactics to master. * Journey off the beaten path into the treacherous forests where hostile creatures lurk in the shadows waiting for a fight. * Powerful turrets defend key areas on the map. You must confront these in addition to your enemies if you are to make headway toward victory. * Visit the shop located in friendly territory to acquire items that enhance your Champion's ability to wage war in the battle arena. * Massive legendary monsters bearing powerful auras await you. Seek them out and destroy them, if you can. Monster Camps *A Giant Wolf and two Wolves respawn in 100 seconds *Two Golems; respawn in 100 seconds. *A Wraith and three Lesser Wraiths; respawn in 100 seconds *An Ancient Golem and two Young Lizards; respawn in 5 minutes *A Lizard Elder and two Young Lizards; respawn in 5 minutes *Dragon; respawns in 6 minutes *Baron Nashor; respawns in 7 minutes Versions Summer Version It is the default and first version released of the map. Winter Version This version was a permanent option before it was replaced with the Autumn Version on November 2010. It is also available during the 2010 Snowdown Showdown, replacing the Autumn version temporarily. The Winter Version of the Summoner's Rift is almost the same with a few differences: * Amostly white background, because of the snow. * Snow falling and covering the terrain. * The River is frozen. Snowdown Rift It is a variant of the Winter Summoner's Rift with Seasonal variants, designed for the 2009 Snowdown Showdown event. Harrowing/Autumn Version The Harrowing Version was a special version designed for the 2010 Harrowing Seasonal Event. It replaced the Winter Version as the secondary version available and renamed Autumn Version after a poll on November 2010. It was temporarily replaced again with the Winter Version for the 2010 Snowdown Showdown. Trivia * The map itself bears an enormous resemblance with the typical and most common DotA Map. Category:Fields of Justice Category:Places